Mianhae Sehun-ah (SPECIAL SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY)
by bluelight179
Summary: Sehun ultah , dan hyungdeul ingin mengerjai Sehun. Tapi karena terlalu asik mengerjai Sehun, mereka lupa tujuan awalnya / Summary Kacau / RNR :D


Author : bluelight179/hyejin179

Title : Mianhae Sehun-ah

Cast : EXO , Lee Sooman , SM Artist

Genre : comedy, brothership (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya, saya hanya minjem nama :v Tapi FF ini 100% dari otak saya .

Ini FF sebenernya udah lama bikin ,_, tapi gak di post-post karena ga ngerti gimana caranya nge post ff :v

Jadi mohon di maklumi kalau ada kesalahan tata bahasa dan kosa kata, maklumi bahasa Indonesia hye selalu mix :v mau ngomong aja bingung pake bahasa apa . Maklumi hye lama tinggal di New York :v #abaikan

Jangan lupa review neeeee :3

Happy Reading !

#HappySehunDay #HappyYehetDay #HappyMaknaeCadelDay #HappyOhoratDay #HyeSayangSehun #CivokSehun

Author POV

11 April

"Yeay besok lagi Thehun ultah..Thehun ga thabar nih ..Kira-kira hyungdeul ngathih kado apa ya ke Thehun ?" Sehun loncat-loncat ga jelas di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang kalender dan pulpen.

"Sehun-ah..Waktunya makan !" Chen membuka pintu kamar Sehun

"Ne Hyung.." Sehun turun dari kasurnya dan beranjak ke ruang sana,semua member EXO sudah tadinya ingin duduk di sebelah Luhan,tapi dia di usir Kai.

"Heh cadel, tempatku."

"Dal del dal del -_- Ga bitha kalian tahu kalau thetiap makan aku thelalu duduk di thamping Luhan Hyung.." Sehun mencolek dagu bergidik geli.

" udah duluan di sini ." ucap Luhan dengan nada memasang wajah :O

"Lu..Luhan Hyung..Aku kan…Aku…"

"Gaada alasan..Cepat pindah." Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan ia pindah dia duduk di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Tao .

" ga mau thayur.." kata Sehun sambil menyingkirkan piringnya.

"Yaudah ga usah makan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada hanya melotot kaget.

"Ahh eomma..Aku mau makan,tapi makanan yang thayur.." rengek Sehun

"Hyung,aku gak suka bayam..Buat hyung aja ya?" kata Kai pada Luhan

"Boleh..Sini kasih semuanya ke Hyung. " Jawab Kai memberikan semua bayam yang ada di piringnya ke piring Luhan.

"Luhan hyung..Aku juga ga thuka bayam nya..Buat hyung ya….." kata menatap Sehun datar.

" aja sendiri." Lagi-lagi Sehun tercengang mendengar perkataan wajah memelas,dan terpaksa,Sehun memakan sayuran itu.

Setelah makan malam,biasanya Sehun akan mojok berduaan bareng sekarang Luhan udah sama lagi main game bareng BaekYeol couple.

Sehun POV

'Ahh ngethelin banget thekarang Luhan Hyung deket thama Kai? ' batinku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atath -tiba aku teringat…Mungkin mereka thengaja ngerjain Thehun..Dan jam 12 malam nanti,mereka akan ngathih kejutan untuk thekarang Thehun tidur ah..Biar cepet-cepet dapet hadiah..

…

Ihhh kok ga bitha tidur thih ?!

1 domba,2 domba,3 domba,4 kambing, thop kambing,thop ayam…..

GROOOOOKKKKKKKKK! ~

"BANGUNN SEMUANYAA !BANGUNN !" Aduhhh..Thuara Krith hyung tuh kayaknya…Kenapa thih berithik banget..Mau ngathih kejutan buat Thehun haruthnya jangan teriak-teriak gini dong.

Eh,jam berapa ini?Kok udah terang?Matha iya hyungdeul pake lilin gede di atath kue ulang tahun Thehun? Aku melirik ke jam waker yang ada di atath meja. MWOYA? JAM 7.30 ? Hyungdeul ga ngathih kejutan ulang tahun buatku ?

"BANGUNN SEMUANYA !" Krith Hyung teriak melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang di thana,hyungdeul ku duduk di thofa dan matanya mathih thatu pemandangan yang membuatku tiduran di pahanya Luhan Hyung!

"SEHUN! NGAPAIN BERDIRI DI SANA? DUDUK !" teriak Thuho ..Thuho hyung bitha teriak juga?

"Iya pah.." Aku duduk di thofa nya udah belakang ku,ada Chanyeol Hyung yang duduk di atath thofa thambil menyilangkan kakinya.

BRUAGGGHHH!

"AWWWW ! APPO!" Aku mengeluth-ngeluth kepalaku yang tiba-tiba thakit ga tahu karena apa.

"YA! Jangan duduk di depanku ! Sakit tahu kaki ku nendang kepala mu! Ternyata memang benar ya kata Luhan Hyung..Kalau kau keras kepala !" Teriak Chanyeol ! Panteth thakit! Di tendang thama kaki rakthatha !

"Iya hyung." Thabar Thehun..Thabar thehun , mungkin mereka mengundur thebentar kejutanmu.

"Kenapa hyung manggil kita ke sini?" tanya Chen Hyung

"SooMan Sajangnim menyuruh kita ke gedung pemotretan kita di semuanya makan dulu,setelah itu mandi,lalu bersiap-siap." Kata Krith dan hyungdeul lainnya themua berjalan menuju meja -lagi Kai duduk di thebelah Luhan Hyung,dan lagi-lagi tharapannya pake thayur.

"Eomma..Kok mathak thayur teruth thih?Thayur ga bikin kenyang .." protethku pada Kyungthoo hyung yang thedang melahap makanannya.

"Kalau ga mau makan ya sudah..Gausah banyak protes.."

JLEB..

"Iya deh aku makan…" kata ku dengan nada memelath.

Thetelah makan,aku mengambil handukku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi,tapi that aku mau melangkah mathuk,Thuho Hyung mendorong ku .

"YAKK ! Minggir! Aku dulu yang mandi !" Teriaknya thambil menutup pintu kamar hanya diam melihat perlakuan Thuho juga aktingnya ..Mungkin thaat pulang nanti mereka akan memberikan ku akan thabar menunggu.

Eh…Kok ngantuk lagi ya? Jangan Thehun..Jangan tidur lagi...Jangan…

GRRROOOKKKK! ~

Author POV

Cukup lama Sehun tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam 11.

"Waaa! Hyungdeul kok gak ngebangunin Sehun sih ?" Teriak Sehun lalu memasuki kamar mandi secara kilat dan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi,ia mencari-cari sosok hyungdeulnya.

"Hyungdeullll…Hyungdeul kemana ya ?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri (?)

Tanpa sengaja,Sehun melihat ada surat yang tertempel di pintu.

'Kami sudah berangkat ke SM pergi lah sendiri ke lama-lama.'

"MWO ? Mereka ninggalin Thehunie ? -_- Kok kejam ? Ah mungkin mereka akan ngadain pettha ulang tahunku di gedung ETH EM '-'..Thekarang aku berangkat ke gedung ETH EM deh..Eh..tapi pake apa ya..Takthi aja deh.." Sehun segera menelpon taksi,dan ia menunggu sekitar 20 menit,akhirnya taksi yang di pesan sampai.

Sehun POV

"SEHUN ! KENAPA TERLAMBAT !?" Wadoohhh Apaan lagi nih ? Kenapa path aku baru mathuk gedung udah di bentak ThooMan Thajangnim ?

"Mian Thajangnim..Tadi Thehun ketiduran lagi.."

"Kebo !" ThooMan Thajangnim menyentil meringith kecil.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Yang lain sudah menunggu.." Kata menuju ke tempat pemotretan itu ThooMan Thajangnim kembali ke habitatnya lagi.

Aku menunggu di depan lift,dan tidak di thangka..Aku thatu lift thama THINee (?) Hyungdeul.

"Annyeong hyung.." Thapaku ramah pada Taemin hyung yang berdiri di tidak membalath thapaan malah menatapku thinith.

"Annyeong Minho Hyung.." Thekarang aku menyapa Minho Hyung yang berdiri di thebelah Taemin ,thama Hyung menatap ku dengan tatapan thetelah ku perhatikan Hyungdeul menatapku dengan tatapan thalah apa thih ? -_-

TING!

Begitu aku thudah thampai di thempat tujuanku,aku langthung keluar dari lift tanpa berpamitan dengan THINee menuju tempat pemotretan.

"Hyungdeul kok ga ngebangunin aku thih ?" tanyaku pada hyundeul yang thedang duduk di thofa

"Masalah ? " Kata Lay Hyung

"Mathalah dong, gara- gara ga di bangunin aku jadi telat teruth tadia ku dimarahin Thooman Sajangnim"

"Lagian siapa suruh tidur lagi, itu mah derita lo .. " Jawab Lay Hyung

"Huhh ! " Aku menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan menemui YaeBin Thunbae –thang fotografer-

"Thunbae, giliran aku kapan ?"

"Giliran ? Ga ada ! Ga ada giliran untuk orang yang suka telat ! " BLARRR

Kok hari ini pada ngebentak thehun thih ?

Ahh , thehun tau, hyungdeul pathti thekongkol thama themuanya, pathti path pulang mereka akan ngerayain ultah thehun

"Mianhae .. " Aku hanya menjawab pathrah dan menunduk… Ia tidak meladeni perkataanku , dan aku duduk di thofa yang rada jauh dari hyungdeul

1 menit….2menit…..3menit

"MINGGIR ! " teriak namja di belakangku, ternyata itu Kai , Chanyeol Hyung dan Krith Hyung

"Aku kan baru duduk hyung.."

"Ga peduli ! MINGGIR ! " Chanyeol Hyung mendorongku thampai aku jatuh ke lantai

'baguth juga acting hyungdeul .. ' batinku

Thetelah di dorong dan jatuh,aku berdiri karena aku melihat di depanku thudah ada kaki, aku menengok ke atath, ternyata itu adalah Taeyeon Noona dan Yuri Noona .. Theketika itu juga,mata ku menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Annyeong Taeyeon Noona..Annyeong Yuri Noona." Thapa ku ramah theramah-ramahnya.

"Nugu ?" Tanya Taeyeon Noona

"Nugu ? Aku Thehunnie cimit-cimit…Maknae EXO .." kata ku

"Ga kenal..Yuri,kau kenal sama dia ?" tanya Taeyeon Noona pada Yuri Noona

"Engga..Siapa dia ? Pasaran banget mukanya.." JLEBB..Muka Thehun di bilang patharan?Muka begini aja di bilang patharan..Apalagi muka Xiumin Hyung ..Patharan di toko bakpao .-.

"Noo..Noona bercanda ah.." kata ku thambil mencoba terthenyum garing.

"Siapa yang bercanda?Memang di wajah kami ada raut wajah bercanda ?" Yuri Noona mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku melotot,dan menggeleng. Kedmudian mereka berdua pergi ._. Aku pun juga pergi,pergi ke balkon untuk menenangkan diri,hati dan pikiran.. *promosi ? Eh,aku baru tahu ada kurthi di thini..Tiduran ah..

GROOOOOOKKKKKKKK~

Author POV

"SEHUN !" Teriak seorang namja pada Sehun yang ia lihat tengah tertidur. Sehun tetap tidak bangun namja itu mendekati Sehun dan mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh.

BRUGHH

"AWWW APPO!" Sehun bangun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Thiapa thih yang ngedorong Thehun ?! Lagi athik-athik mimpiin hye ! *eh "

"Saya yang ngedorong ..Kenapa ?"

"Eh…Ga kenapa-kenapa YaeBin Sunbae .." Sehun menunduk.

"Sana pulang! Studio ini udah mau tutup (?) " teriaknya

"Lah ?Pulang? Emang yang lain kemana?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung

"Ya udah pada kembali ke habitatnya lah !"

"EXO Hyungdeul juga? " Sehun memasang wajah kaget.

"Ya iyalah..Mereka udah pulang dari tadi sore! Liat aja sekarang udah jam 9 malem !Sana pulang! Hus hus!" YaeBin mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari studio. Di dalam lift ia terus berfikir.

"Kok hyungdeul ninggalin thehun ya ?Mungkin aja path pulang. Mereka udah thiapin balon thama kue.." Sehun terus berfikiran positif.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar,ia segera keluar dari gedung SM dan mencari taksi.

"Takthiiii….." panggilnya dengan suara yang merdu.

….

Ga ada taksi yang menghiraukannya.

"TAKTHIII !" teriaknya ..Tetap ga ada taksi yang menghiraukannya.

"OJEKKKK !" Teriaknya setelah melihat ada ojek (?) yang lewat di berhasil..Ojek (?) itu berhenti di depannya.

"Ajusshi,anterin thaya ke….."

"AJUSSHI AJUSSHI! OJEK OJEK ! KAGA LIAT GUA CEWE TULEN ?" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat kaca helm nya.

"Eh..Amber Noona…Mian Noona..Aku lagi nyari takthi tapi ga ada..Eh ada ojek.." katanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Bodo ahh…" Amber melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

"Ahhh..Thehun pulangnya gimana nihhh…." Rengek Thehun di tengah jalan.

"Nak..Kamu kenapa nangis ?" tanya seorang Ajhumma yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Aku..Aku ga bitha pulang Ajhumma.." Sehun memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Duhh kasihan..Mau Ajhumma antar ?Rumahmu dimana ?" kata nya sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Di jalan SM 12 (?) "

"Ayo Ajhumma antar..Jangan nangis lagi ya.." Ajhumma itu menuntun Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil,Sehun duduk di kursi tengah.

"UWAAA UMMA ! Ini Sehun Oppa kan ?" teriak yeoja yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Hah ? Iya? Umma ga tahu.."

"Iya ini Sehun Oppa.." Anak itu pindah duduk ke kursi tengah bersama Sehun.

"Oppa! Joneun Lee Hyun Ji imnida…" Anak yang bernama Hyunji itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne..Oh Thehun imnida.." Sehun membalas uluran tangan Hyunji dan tersenyum

"Oppa ! Aku exotic loh! Dan aku Whirlwinds! HunHan Shipper juga !" Teriak Hyunji

"Ohh jinjja ? Gomawo.."

"Aku boleh selca sama Oppa ga ?Jebal jebal….."

"Boleh.. "

1 2 3 KLIK

"Gomawo Oppa…Oh iya ..Saengil Chukka ne Oppa..Saranghaeyo.." kata nya sambil memberikan kado ke Sehun.

"Gomawo…."

"Sehun..Sudah sampai.." Kata Ajhumma itu

"Ne,,Gomawo Ajhumma..Annyeong.. " Kata Sehun setelah menuruni mobil.

Sehun POV

"Hyung..Aku pul…."

"KEMANA SAJA KAU ! LARUT MALAM BEGINI BARU PULANG !? " teriak themua orang thaat aku membuka pintu dan memathuki ruangan.

"Aku…Ketiduran di thtudio..Dan tadi gak ada takthi….." kata ku memelath

"Terus pulangnya gimana kalau ga ada taksi ?!" tanya Kyungtoo Hyung..

"Aku…..Aku di antar thama theorang Ajhumma.."

"Oh." Jawabnya thingkat.

Aku mathuk ke kamar ku..Merebahkan diriku di atath ranjang.

'Ternyata hyungdeul ga ingat ulang tahunku ya….' Batinku thambil memegang kado dari Hyunji.

"Untunglah,mathih ada thatu fanth yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku.." Aku duduk dan membuka kado itu…Bando dengan telinga kelinci dan baju dengan gambar wajahku..Thepertinya ini baju thablonan(?) Eh,ada thurat juga.

'To : Sehunnie Oppa ^^

Annyeong Oppa..Joneun Lee Hyun Ji imnida..Aku adalah fansmu..Dan HunHan Shipper. Saengil Chukka Hamnida ne Oppa!^^ Aku harap keimutan mu dan tingkah lucu mu yang suka ber-aegyo tidak hilang. Aku juga berharap,agar kau semakin dekat dengan member EXO yang lainnya. Terutama dengan Luhan Oppa. Aku yakin,Luhan Oppa pasti memberikan mu ucapan selamat ulang tahun sambil memelukmu dan memberikan kado ataupun kue ..Kalian berdua jadi semakin dekat ya.. ^^

Aku sangat senang bila melihat HunHan moment ^^ Kalian berdua seperti tidak bisa di pisahkan lagi..Hahaha….Oppa..Aku harap kau menyukai kado dari ku ya ^^ Kado itu aku beli dengan menggunakan uang tabungan ku sendiri ^^…Gomawo sudah mau menerimanya…

Selamat bersenang-senang dengan member EXO yang lainnya . Aku yakin,sekarang kau sedang berpesta bersama mereka ^^ ….

-Lee Hyun Ji-'

"Hikth…Eomma…" Entah kenapa aku menangith…Mungkin terharu atau thedih..

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka,dan dapat dilihat thekarang,Luhan Hyung berjalan menuju kathurnya tanpa menatap Thehunnie.

"Hyung…" Hyung tidak menggrubith ku..Ia malah mematikan lampu,dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya warna warni (?)

"Luhan Hyung.."

"Berisik." Katanya dengan nada yang thantai . Dan akhirnya aku memututhkan untuk pothitif mereka mengundurnya nanti jam 12 malam..Mungkin thekarang mereka kelelahan…..

Sehun POV

19 April

Bethok,ulang tahun Luhan Hyung..Dan thampai thekarang pun..Hyungdeul belum ngucapin thelamat ulang tahun ke Thehun,mereka memang lupa thama Thehun.

"Semuanya ! Makan malam ! " Teriak Kyungthoo Hyung dari ruang makan dan Hyungdeul berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Luhan Hyung..Besok kan ulang tahun mu..Kau mau kado apa ?" Tanya Kai dengan nada thok imut. Mereka inget ulang tahun Luhan kenapa ga inget ulang tahunku ?

"Aku…Terserah saja deh…" Jawabnya dengan thenyuman yang thangat kurindukan.*Ciyehh

Thetelah makan,kami themua tidur ._. Di kamar,Luhan Hyung tidur dengan pothithi membelakangi ku..Nanti jam 12 malam,pathti Hyungdeul akan memberikan kejutan untuk Luhan kado dan kue thebenarnya,aku thudah menyiapkan kado untuk Luhan hyung dari beberapa Minggu nya….Hanya foto yang di bingkai dengan hiathan-hiathan yang aku buat ku dan Luhan Hyung thaat di kathih gak ya ?

Author POV

Jam di ruang tengah berdentang pas jam 12 malam.10 namja yang memakai topi ulang tahun dan terompet berkumpul di dapur sambil menyalakan lilin di atas kue.

"Sudah siap semuanya ?" tanya salah satu namja. Dibalas dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Ayo.." Mereka berjalan menuju kamar HunHan. Di bukanya pintu kamar secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan orang yang berada di dalamnya.

1 ….2…..3…..

"SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA..SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA…SARANGHANEUN URI HUNHAN..SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA!" mereka bernyanyi sekencang-kencangnya,dan membuat HunHan terbangun.

Luhan yang sudah tahu akan rencana mereka,hanya tersenyum. Sementara Sehun…dia duduk sambil menatap bingung Hyungdeulnya.

"Ayoo tiup lilinnya ! Eh,sebelumnya make a wish dulu! Ppalli!" kata Chanyeol. berdiri mendekati kue itu,tapi Sehun masih duduk di kasur sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya (?)

"Sehunnie..Ngapain diam di sana? Ayo kita tiup lilinnya..Make a wish dulu.." kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri nya.

Setelah mereka berdua make a wish dalam hati,secara bersamaan mereka meniup lilin,disambut dengan kicauan indah dari suara terompet yang mereka bawa.

"Sehun-ah..Mianhae ne…" kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun. Begitu juga dengan member hanya memiringkan kepala dan menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah,akan kami ceritakan semuanya.." Mereka semua duduk di kasur.

Flashback

10 April

08.00

Semua member EXO sudah merencanakan akan mengerjai Sehun karena 2 hari lagi hari ulang ini adalah startnya.

"Pokoknya..Akting kita semua harus bagus! Oke ?" kata Suho setengah berbisik

"Oke !" Mereka menyatukan tangan mereka di tengah-tengah.

"We Are One! We Are EXO !" (?)

"Haha..Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang seru.." kata Kai.

Hari ini mereka semua menjalankan misinya dengan baik.

"Eh..Kita juga harus memberitahu Sunbaenim semuanya dan Sooman Sajangnim..Agar mereka juga membantu kita.." Usul Chen

"Ide bagus…Aku akan memberitahu SHINee Sunbaenim.." kata Kai

"Aku akan memberitahu SNSD Sunbaenim" kata Baekhyun

"Kalau aku,Super Junior Sunbaenim." Kata Chanyeol

"Aku…F(x) Sunbaenim" kata Tao

"Aku BoA dan KangTa Sunbaenim" kata Luhan

"Aku….TVXQ sunbaenim" kata Kris

Mereka memberitahu pada Sunbae yang mereka ..Semuanya mau membantu EXO untuk menjalankan misinya (?)

Tapi…Karena keasikan berpura-pura mengerjai Sehun, mereka jadi keterusan dan mereka lupa akan tujuan utama mereka.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Luhan.10 member lainnya berkumpul di kamar TaoRis.

" kelupaan sesuatu gak tentang ulang tahun ?" kata Kai

"Kelupaan apa ?Kayaknya ga ada…Kue,ada,lilin,ada,topi,ada,terompet,ada..Apa yang kurang?"

"Bukan ituu….Sepertinya kita melupakan satu hal yang sangat pentingggg…" Kai memegang kepalanya, yang lain juga ikut berpikir…..Sampai akhirnya mereka teringat dan …..

"ULANG TAHUN SEHUN! KITA LUPA!" kata mereka semua.

"OHH IYA ! Kenapa kita bisa lupa ya !?"

"Ah,,Sepertinya kita terlalu menikmati acting kita…Sampai-sampai kita lupa akan rencana awal.." kata Xiumin

"Kau benar Hyung…Jadi..Sekarang kita harus bagaimana ?" kata Lay

"Hmmm…Kita rayakan saja bersamaan dengan Luhan Hyung.." ucap Chanyeol

"Ide baguss !"

Flashback off

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Sehunnie ..Mianhae ne.." kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

"Ne..Gwaenchana Hyung…Hyung..Ini kado untukmu…" Sehun memberikan kado untuk Luhan.

"Mwo? Ini untukku ?" katanya

"Ne Hyung..Saengil Chukka Hamnida.."

"Gomawo Sehunnah…Aku juga punya kado untukmu.." Luhan mengambil kado yang berada di dalam lemari.

"Ini…"

"Gomawo Hyung.."

"Heyy..Ayo kita semua berfoto !" kata Baekhyun, memasang timer pada kameranya selama 5 berpose seimut-imutnya (?)

JEPRET..

"Ulang tahun terindah.." Kata Sehun.

END

A/N : Gimana ff nya ? Tuh kan pasti banyak yang nemuin kesalahan kata :v Hye juga bingung nih kata-katanya banyak yang kepotong ,-, Tapi semoga kalian masih bisa ngerti yah hahaa :v

Sekalian hye nanya, ada yang beli exo first box tak ? Hye tadinya mau beli yang ori, tp pas liat harganya.. oh my God -_- 435 rebu, belum lagi kalau ada ongkir. Akhirnya hye beli yang copy ori , 125 rebu belum termasuk ongkir :v hahaha

Hye sengaja ga mau liat di youtube dulu, biar hye penasaran (?) hahaha

Okelahh cukup sampai di sini saja :v

Review neeeee :* #HappyThehunDay


End file.
